two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Classics Volume One
Information Classics Volume One, released in 2013, was the fifth public album released by Two Steps From Hell and the twenty-second overall. The version released to the general public featured 21 "classic" songs from Dynasty, Nemesis, Dreams & Imaginations, Legend, The Devil Wears Nada, Power of Darkness, Nero, Two Steps From Heaven and the extended version of SkyWorld. (Notably, two had already been released on Demon's Dance.) Somewhat ironically, two brand-new songs composed by Nick Phoenix were also featured. A sequel album was later released two years later. There are a few interesting notes about this album. First off, there are two separate slightly different versions of this album that one can purchase. The one available on Amazon features Clash of Empires from Nemesis, whereas the one available on iTunes and CDBaby replace this track with Strength of an Empire from Two Steps From Heaven. Additionally, the version available on Extreme Music has yet another new song entitled The Darkness Unveils, also by Nick Phoenix, and a single previously released by Thomas Bergersen called Into Darkness. Track List Tracks Only Available on Extreme Music Media Usage *''Nemesis'' was used in TV spots for 2012. *''Armada'' was used in the trailers for the Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, The Three Musketeers and The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, and commercials for Mass Effect 3. *''Sons of War'' was used in the trailer for Your Highness and commercials for some Marvel shows, such as Agents of SHIELD and the new season of the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. The Calgary Flames used this song in their 2011-2012 season opening video. *''Asimov'' was used in an episode of The Innovators: The Men Who Built America. Trivia *This is the first "Classics" album released by Two Steps From Hell. *This is the second time the version available on Extreme Music features more tracks than the one available for the general public. *This is the first and only album to have two different version available to the general public. *For the fourth time in a public album, Thomas Bergersen is featured more often than Nick Phoenix, with 12 tracks to his 11. *This is the first time tracks from Two Steps From Heaven and the extended version of SkyWorld have been released to the public. *The breakdown of the albums featured is as follows: **6 tracks - Power of Darkness **4-5 tracks - Nemesis **2 tracks - Dreams & Imaginations, Legend, Demon's Dance and SkyWorld **1-2 tracks - Two Steps From Heaven **1 track - Dynasty, Nero and The Devil Wears Nada *The cover art of this album was used in Two Steps From Hell's promotional posters for their concert. *''Nemesis'' (lasting 1:21) is the shortest piece on the album. Jump is the longest, being 4:36 long. *This album has the second-lowest amount of tracks with vocals out of all the public albums after Colin Frake on Fire Mountain, with three. *This album is the third-shortest public album released duration-wise, lasting 1 hour, 4 minutes and 56 seconds. It comes after Colin Frake on Fire Mountain and Invincible. **It is also the album with the third shortest average track lengths, with 2.71 minutes. It comes after Halloween and Invincible. Gallery Booklet Scan015.jpg Scan016.jpg Category:Public Albums Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Nick Phoenix Category:Aya Peard Category:Power of Darkness Category:Nemesis Category:Dreams & Imaginations Category:Legend Category:Demon's Dance Category:SkyWorld Category:Two Steps From Heaven Category:Dynasty Category:Nero Category:The Devil Wears Nada Category:Epic Genre Album